


Animosity

by spowell Count Dracula series (SPowell)



Series: Count Dracula [38]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Centaurs, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Punishment, Vampires, Werewolves, blood-sucking, dark!fic, dub-con, enslavement, evil!Merlin, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 07:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2957216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPowell/pseuds/spowell%20Count%20Dracula%20series
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An enemy tribe is in their midst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animosity

Arthur stared in disbelief as Mordred yanked down his trousers as he continued to suck at the swell of Bianca’s breast. Afraid for her safety, Arthur started forward, but Dracula held him back, pulling Arthur onto his lap. Bianca’s struggles slowed as Mordred drank from her, humping her leg as he did so. No one tried to stop him, not even Cezar, who leaned against the wall, watching. After a time, Mordred pulled his fangs from Bianca’s breast and moved upward to sink them into the tender flesh of her neck.

“She is his now,” Dracula said into Arthur’s ear, thumb slowly stroking over Arthur’s cock in his trousers. Everyone watched as Mordred had his first meal. They watched the way Bianca’s flush slowly turned milk-white, her hands fluttered at her sides and her breasts heaved and her belly quivered. They watched Mordred’s throat convulse as he swallowed each mouthful of blood, some of it trickling out the sides of his mouth to drip onto Bianca’s collarbone, and the way he rubbed his bare cock against her hip bone.

Presently, Cezar and Bogdan came forward, each lifting Bianca’s gown. Cezar took a key from his pocket and unlocked the chastity belt about her waist, then removed it. As each man held one of the girl’s legs open, Mordred managed to position his cock and thrust it into the girl while continuing his feeding frenzy.

Bianca cried out and squirmed, then lay still as Mordred drank and fucked her, his buttocks rising and dipping frantically. It ended quite fast, and there were chuckles from around the room at the impatience of youth.

“I hate to lose my concubine, Mordred,” Cezar said, taking the boy’s hand and helping him to his feet, “but it is understandable under the circumstances. I well remember how it was to be newly thirsty.”

“That is very understanding of you,” Leander said, watching his son tuck his manhood into his trousers. “I had hoped Mordred would have more restraint.”

Morgana and Marcella helped a dazed Bianca up from the floor.

“We will bathe her and take her to Mordred’s chambers,” Morgana said before leading Bianca out.

“I did not mean for that to happen,” Arthur said weakly from Dracula’s lap.

“No one blames you, A Mea,” Dracula soothed, and Cezar hastened to assure him that all was well. But Arthur caught the caustic look Leander sent his way before turning back to Cezar.

“You may pick from my concubines, Cezar.”

“As long as you don’t force the old man on me,” Cezar laughed good-naturedly.

“Tonight my own pet will pleasure you,” Leander said. Again he cast a look Arthur’s way. “If my cousin had any manners, he would offer his.”

Dracula’s hand stilled on Arthur’s crotch. “I have told you again and again, Leander. Arthur is my blood-mate, and that is not the same as a pet.”

“Indeed,” Cezar agreed. “It is a very special relationship.”

Leander made a scoffing noise. “We know nothing about it. It is legend, and it can’t even be proven.”

“How do you explain the odd way Arthur’s turning?” Dracula asked. “He craves blood, but only mine. He drinks it, but he has no fangs. He glows with vitality and youth, but the sunlight does not bother him.”

Leander shrugged dismissively, and Cezar grunted. “Stop this bickering. We cannot afford to have you at each other’s throats with the de Bois tribe so near.”

At the mention of the name de Bois, Arthur stiffened on Dracula’s lap.

“Did you say de Bois?”

“Yes,” Cezar looked at him. “Does that mean something to you?”

Arthur hesitated, and Dracula ran a finger down his arm. “A Mea? Do you know the name?”

“It was my mother’s name before she married,” Arthur said.

“Ah, well, that is probably coincidence.”

“I still don’t know how they found our stronghold,” Bogdan said.

“Thousands of years we’ve kept it hidden,” Constance stood from her chair and walked over to the men, “and suddenly they’re here. They must have followed my uncle.”

“Impossible,” Dracula said.

“What if they are related to Arthur by his mother?” Cezar asked. “We vampires can track our own.”

“But if that were the case, we would have known if they’d been around us in London,” Dracula objected. “Arthur would have felt it, and he would have informed me.”

Everyone looked at Arthur, and Arthur swallowed.

“I—I did feel that someone watched me both times I went into town, A Mea.”

Dracula’s hand left Arthur’s arm.

“Why didn’t you tell me of this?”

“I didn’t think it important.”

“You didn’t think it important that someone might be spying on you?”

“I didn’t exactly think of it like that, A Mea. I just felt uncomfortable.”

“Anything that makes my mate uncomfortable should be reported to me.”

“Don’t you see what he’s done?” Leander said angrily. “He’s put us all in danger! He’s led the de Bois tribe straight to our stronghold!”

“We don’t know that,” Dracula said.

“We do know it, but you don’t want to believe it! Somehow, Arthur is related to this hated tribe, and he has led them here to all of us. Do you still think this piece of trash is your blood-mate?”

Faster than he could take a breath, Arthur found himself in the floor and Dracula across the room, his hands around Leander’s neck.

“You will NOT speak of him that way, do you hear me?” Dracula shook Leander like he were a rag doll as everyone stood and watched, eyes wide. Bella, Leander’s freckled-faced daughter that Arthur thought so lively and becoming at their arrival, grasped Mordred’s arm and whimpered.

Leander’s face turned purple as he tried to gasp for air.

“Please,” Will came forward from where he’d been standing by Cezar. “Please, Count Dracula…let him go!”

Dracula tightened his grip, and Leander’s eyes looked as though they might pop out.

“A Mea!” Arthur tried, and Dracula dropped Leander to the floor. Staring down at his cousin, chest heaving from anger and exertion, Dracula spit on Leander before turning away.

“You will at least punish him,” Leander rasped as Dracula made to leave the room. “He kept important information from you—and it has put us all in grave danger. If you do not punish him, it is proof that you've become weak!”

A cold chill ran over Arthur at the words. The Count would have no choice but to punish him. It was unavoidable.

 

 


End file.
